


Always You

by myyu31129



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, F/M, First Meetings, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myyu31129/pseuds/myyu31129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day you turn 18 everyone is given the first words their soulmate will speak to them…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a slight change in dialogue. I know “Afghanistan or Iraq” aren’t the first words Sherlock says to John but I made an executive decision to use them instead of “Oh, thank you”. Just worked better for the story. :D

“Afghanistan or Iraq?”

Those are the words John was given on his 18th birthday. The first words his soulmate would say to him. It wasn’t what he was expecting. 

Although, he had been considering going into the army to afford university so he could become a doctor, and these words seemed to fit with his plans. 

For the rest of the day he kept trying to imagine the first conversation he would have with his soulmate. Shouldn’t something else come before those three words? Why couldn’t it be as simple as “Hello, my name is….”? 

He decided to put it out of his mind for now. Otherwise he’d drive himself mad.

***

“Uh, here, use mine."

What the hell was that supposed to mean? What did it matter anyway? The whole “soulmate” thing was a ridiculous tradition.

Sherlock could not imagine any person whom he would be able to tolerate for the rest of his life; let alone someone who would want to be with him. 

Caring is not an advantage after all.


	2. Close Calls

**A few years later…**

 

“Hey, John. This is my friend Sarah. Sarah, this is John Watson. He’s about to ship out with the army in a couple weeks,” Mike said.

“Hello,” said John and held out his hand.

She smiled flirtatiously up at John and took his hand. “So, Afghanistan or Iraq? My brother is serving in Iraq at the moment. If you end up there maybe you’ll meet him.”

John’s heart stopped for a moment. One word. The only difference between what Sarah just said and his soulmate’s first words….just one word. Did adverbs count? It’s such a small word. Could it really make such a big difference?

It couldn’t hurt to take her on a date and investigate further. She was quite pretty and seemed to be willing.

***

“Here, use mine and sit down.”

Sherlock glances at the other student who was sitting at one of the few computers in the library.

“You’re hovering is distracting me, so just use this one.”

“Uh, thank you.”

Sherlock sits down, but doesn’t take his eyes off the handsome, young man.

“My name is Victor.”

“Sherlock.”

“Nice to meet you Sherlock,” says Victor as he winks and walks away.

Sherlock turns to face the computer and just sits there. He tries to understand what he’s feeling all of a sudden, but can’t quite put his finger on it.  
He turns back around and heads out of the library. He looks around not realizing what, or who, he’s looking for. He starts walking back to the dorms. He needs to go into his mind palace and suss this all out.

***

John and Sarah end up dating for two years. Both thinking they had found their soulmates. She had received an envelope with the word “Hello” written on a piece of paper for her 18th birthday, which meant she had had a difficult time trying to find her soulmate. But since, for her, it was love at first sight when she met John, she assumed that meant his was the right “Hello”.

For John, he pushed that one, tiny word from his mind and was determined not to let it have any power over his feelings for Sarah.

They were happy…for a time.

***

Sherlock grabs the headboard above his head as Victor pounds into him.

“Oh, fuck, Sherlock, yes, so fucking tight.”

He moans and throws his head back exposing his long neck, which doesn’t goes unnoticed by Victor who leans down and sucks a love bite onto its white expanse.

“Ungh, harder, faster.”

“Yes, come on, Sherl, come for me.”

Sherlock feels his balls tighten and draw up before he’s coming without being touch all over his stomach. A few more thrusts and then Victor is coming inside him.  
Victor collapses on top of him. Sherlock doesn’t have the strength to tell him to roll off because he can’t breathe. He feels like he’s floating, not only from his orgasm, but also from the cocaine swimming in his veins.

Who needs to breathe anyways?

Breathing is boring.


	3. Oh, There You Are

**Many years later…**

“John. John Watson.”

John turns around to see a slightly familiar face coming towards him.

“Stamford. Mike Stamford. We were at Bart’s together.”

John takes his hand and agrees to get a cup of coffee with Mike. They sit on a park bench for a bit getting reacquainted when Mike tells him that he may know someone he could get a flatshare with, so they head to Bart’s.

 

***

 

Sherlock is in the lab working on more research when he hears a knock followed by entrance of his pseudo-colleague Mike Stamford and a stranger.

“A bit different from my day.” 

Sherlock asks to borrow Mike’s phone which, of course, he doesn’t have. Typical. 

“Uh, here, use mine.”

The stranger pulls out his phone and holds it out to him. Sherlock’s mind comes to a complete stop. He goes to his mind palace and rewinds the last few seconds to make sure he heard right. As he listens to the stranger’s words again and again, a piece of paper resurfaces in his mind’s eye with the exact words that have just been spoken. He comes back to the present and only a couple of seconds have passed.

For once in his life Sherlock is speechless. All he can do is walk over to this beautiful man with the military haircut and a cane and take the phone out of his hand. As he’s walking Mike introduces the man as John Watson. 

John. John. John.

Even though it took a minute for his voice to start working again, his mind never stopped deducing John. So when he had the phone in his hand he was able to ask:

“Afghanistan or Iraq?”

 

***

 

John freezes. Not just because this stranger somehow knows about his army background, but because of those words. The words that he thinks about every morning when he wakes up.

The only other person who had come close to saying those particular words to him was Sarah, and that ended disastrously many years ago.

And this is a man. John is not gay. Right? 

John sizes the man up as he uses his phone. 

_Well he’s not exactly grotesque, now is he?_

 

***

 

**One amazing deduction in a cab, a crime scene, a kidnapping and a foot chase later…**

“That was ridiculous…that was the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever done.”

“And you invaded Afghanistan.”

Standing in the foyer of 221 Baker Street catching their breaths, John and Sherlock look at each other and start to laugh.

_As incredible as it may seem, I think I could fall in love with this man._

_I might be able to tolerate this one. But what if I end up pushing him away like everyone else?_

Once it was settled that John would take the spare bedroom they want upstairs to find practically the whole of NSY rummaging through their things. 

Sherlock wasn’t only mad that they were messing with his experiments but now John knew about his past indiscretions. Surely this wouldn’t run John off if they are actually soulmates. Well he’d just have to deal with any consequences later. He didn’t have time to worry about that now with a case to solve.

John was surprised, to say the least, that Sherlock once had a drug habit. He could only hope that it was all over and done with. But would it really stop him from being with his soulmate if it wasn’t? The answer was probably not, and that scared John. He already felt strong loyalty to this man he just met and he wondered what he would be willing to do to keep him in his life.

The next several minutes were filled with yelling, insults and another incredible deduction when Sherlock suddenly leaves the flat and hops into a taxi.

Now that he’s the only one left in the flat John decides to head back to his bedsit to pack more of his things when the laptop dings with the new location of the cellphone. He may not be as quick as Sherlock but John easily realizes why he had left the flat. He rushes off hoping he won’t be too late. He can’t lose his soulmate when he’s just found him.

 

***

 

Sherlock stands with his back to the window and the pill hovering next to his lips. Just as he’s about to put it in his mouth a bullet whizzes past him and hits the murderous taxi driver in the chest. He leaps over a table to look out the window to see who fired the gun but no one is there.

John runs back the way he came and out into the night before the cops arrive. He ducks in an alley to catch his breath and puts the gun in the waistband of his pants against his lower back and pulls his jumper down over it. When he sees police cars pass he waits another ten minutes before heading back to check on Sherlock.

When Sherlock spots John standing behind the caution tape he immediately stops giving Lestrade insight as to what kind of man the shooter must be. 

_It can’t be. Surely he wouldn’t have shot a man to save me. Why would he do that? His feelings can’t run so deep. We’ve only just met._

He walks over to John and stands there trying to understand his motives while John acts as if he’s only just now found out what’s going on. Sherlock lets him believe he’s gotten away with it, but only for a moment. 

“Good shot.”

For a split second John is scared because Sherlock knows he has just shot a man, especially while they are surrounded by police, but once he realizes Sherlock is more worried about how he’s handling killing someone than the fact that that someone is dead he is able to relax.

In fact, they start to actually giggle as they are walking away from the crime scene. Both feeling relieved. Relieved that they are both alive. Relieved that no one seems to suspect John. And relieved that they have found the one person who seems to truly understand them. 

After swiftly dealing with Mycroft they head off to grab some take away and then onto the flat. They couldn’t wait to be alone together, eager to see where the night would take them. 


	4. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Something unexpected came up. Here's a little bit of porn to make it up. :) I hope you like it!

John is setting the bag of Chinese food on the counter when Sherlock comes up behind him. He’s close enough that John can feel the heat coming off of him but not touching.

“You were brilliant tonight.”

“I should be saying that to you,” says John as he glances at Sherlock over his shoulder.

They stand just like that, letting the tension build until Sherlock can’t wait any longer. He places his hands on John’s hips as he steps closer. He knows that John has never been with a man before so he moves cautiously, worried John will reject him. 

John leans back and tilts his head so that it’s resting on Sherlock’s shoulder. He feels warm breath on his neck just before Sherlock’s lips lay a kiss on his pulse point. John can’t help the moan that escapes him. 

Sherlock heart beats faster and faster with every sound John makes. He runs his hands over John’s chest and stomach as he mouths his neck. 

John is gripping the counter so hard his knuckles are white. He pushes back into Sherlock enough to feel his erection through the layers of clothing then turns his head to capture Sherlock’s lips with his own. 

It’s Sherlock’s turn to moan as he rubs his cock against John’s delightful ass. But before he cums in his pants he grabs John’s hips again and stops his movement.

“Bedroom,” Sherlock growls.

“Yes.”

Sherlock takes John by the hand and leads him down the hallway. Once in the bedroom they don’t waste time stripping each other. When they’re both naked they take the time to stop and just look. 

John’s eyes become darker the longer he looks at Sherlock’s tall, slightly muscular and definitely male body. He can’t believe this is about to happen but he’s never been more ready for anything in his life. This is his soulmate. They here, together, finally. John is suddenly overwhelmed about everything that is happening; it’s all happening so quick.

Sherlock can see that something is wrong with John. He’s never been good at the emotional stuff though, he has no clue what he should say, so, instead, he takes a step towards John and places his hand on his cheek to tilt his face up. Once their eyes meet, Sherlock can see John’s panic start to recede. Sherlock gives a little smile and John grins back.

This is how it’s supposed to be with your soulmate. Easy. No communication necessary. 

Sherlock leans down and places a gentle kiss on John’s lips, but it doesn’t take long for the kiss to become heated. It’s John’s turn to grab Sherlock by the hips and pull him closer. When their hard cocks touch both men let out loud moans. Sherlock starts to walk John backwards towards the bed and pushes him down on it. Sherlock takes another moment to just look at John splayed out on his bed. How did I get so lucky?

Sherlock places his knees on the bed before he leans over John to give him another searing kiss. For a few minutes they do nothing but kiss, just enjoying each other, but before too long they can’t keep their hands from exploring. John runs his hands down Sherlock’s back until he reaches his plump ass and gives it a squeeze. Sherlock moans as he rubs his cock harder on John’s thigh. 

John spreads his legs so Sherlock can better settle between them. Both of them moan once there is no more space between them. John throws his head back when Sherlock starts to rock his hips. Sherlock works his way across John’s neck with wet kisses then sucks hard when he reaches the spot where John’s shoulder and neck meet. John places his feet flat on the bed and pushes up against Sherlock and grinds their cocks together. John isn’t sure if he can last much longer, he’s never been so hard in his life.

Sherlock can tell John is as close as he is, so he reaches between them and grips both their cocks, already slick with precum. John makes a noise that he’d be embarrassed by if he wasn’t so turned on. He grabs onto Sherlock’s forearm to stop his movements.

“Wait. If you keep going I’ll cum and it’ll be over too soon.”

“Shhh…we have plenty of time later. Next…next time we’ll go slower but right now I want you to cum,” growled Sherlock.

“Fuck, yes Sherlock, faster.”

Sherlock speeds up his hand and groans into John’s mouth as he gives him another harsh kiss. John stills as his orgasm washes over him. Another couple of strokes and Sherlock follows him with the best orgasm he’s ever had. 

Sherlock collapses on top of John neither of them caring about the mess. Sherlock comes back to his senses first and rolls off of John. 

“That was…”

“Amazing,” whispers John. 

Sherlock turns his head to see John looking back at him. They smile at each other and start to giggle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I'm going to continue after this chapter. The muse has seem to left me. But let me know what you think and I may keep going.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have EVER written! I love this fandom and everyone in it. I love how we support each other so I felt comfortable enough to share my writing with all of you. This most likely won't be a very long story, but I may come back and add some more, or completely re-do it, who knows.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated but please be gentle xx
> 
> I will post new chapters every few days hopefully. I'll at least update once a week.
> 
> Please bare with me as I get my feet under me.


End file.
